metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2 radio conversations
This article is an incomplete list of optional Codec conversations in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, some of which are humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Tanker Care avoids err To initiate this conversation, the player must save the game numerous times during the Tanker chapter. This is also the only instance that Mei Ling speaks through the Codec in the game. Otacon: Snake, do you know the Chinese proverb "Care avoids err"? "Err" is thought to be a Kung word meaning "what." There are some linguists who think that this accounts for an almost universal utterance ------- of the syllable "er" when people are at a loss of words. A kind of vestigal -- Mei Ling: Hey! Otacon: Ack! Mei Ling: What a crock! What did you do with that little cheat sheet I made you? Otacon: Er -- Mei Ling: Oh, there it is -- Hey! Otacon: Er, that's really a... Mei Ling: How could you do that! You know how busy I am and you -- !! Otacon: It's not what you think... Mei Ling: Oh, so what am I thinking? Snake: What's going on over there? Mei Ling: Oh, hi, Snake. Did you know that Otacon's been -- Otacon: Er, Mei Ling, we're in the middle of a mission and everything! So can we, you know... Mei Ling: ... Fine. Sure. And Snake, the real meaning for "Care avoids err" is that if you're cautious, you can avoid making serious mistakes. Even if you've gotten used to the mission, watch what you do. Good Luck! Otacon: Yeah, Snake! Good Luck! Mei Ling: You, I'm not done with! Otacon: Ack... Mei Ling: Let's discuss this, shall we? Otacon: Err... Cypher theory To initiate this conversation, call Otacon shortly after defeating Olga Gurlukovich. Otacon: The Cypher's what it looks like -- a flying surveillance saucer. It's an unmanned aerial vehicle used for ground and ocean surveillance, and it also assists in communication. It can take off and land vertically, and uses a ducted airstream from its rotors and the surrounding shroud to fly. The one you saw was the type used by the Army, if I recall. Snake: But I can't see the Army officially cooperating with a top-secret Marine Corps project... Otacon: No. Which means that there's someone besides us and the Russians that are interested in the new Metal Gear prototype... Cyphers can stay airborne for about three hours, so there should be an Integrated Mobile Ground Station controlling its flight pattern and output nearby -- it's got to be on land. I'll bet you anything it's disguised as a regular truck or something, driving along riverside. Let me check it out. Snake: Good call. Movie explanation To initiate this conversation, call Otacon while looking at the TV screen broadcasting Scott Dolph's speech within the Discovery's lounge. Otacon: Look at the TV over there. It's showing the hold. Snake: So that's... Otacon: The new Metal Gear. Snake: Why are they broadcasting this? Otacon: They probably want to keep a record of this exercise -- and maybe give a little presentation? Snake: Presentation? Otacon: That ship's been transmitting a live video feed via military satellite uplink for a while now. Snake: So there's some brass out there, smacking their lips over this little home movie. Otacon: I've been trying to pinpoint the receiving location, but I haven't had much luck. There's a heavy duty firewall in the way. I'll try some more, though. Wherever it is, it must be a warm, dry office with hot coffee on tap. Snake: A far cry from that tanker, huh? Otacon: That's what happens when the battlefield has a Revolution in Military Affairs. The reason why the Marines were involved in the RAY project Otacon: The Marine Corps' defining character is that of an emergency response team in crisis situations. But the Army's been steadily enlarging its own crisis response capabilities, building on the strength of their Medium Brigade. Analysis is that the Marine Corps sees this as an infringement on their own domain, and is more than a little alarmed. We both know that Metal Gear REX was being developed for deployment by the Army. So it does make sense that the Marines are trying to compete with their own version of Metal Gear. Snake: So the Commandant says the Navy is leaning on them, huh? Otacon: I'm sure the Navy isn't happy about the new Metal Gear prototype being developed. From what I can tell, the new model can make an approach, launch an attack, and execute takeoffs from the ocean without any support. If the weapon makes it past the testing stage, it could render aircraft carriers, battleships, even submarines obsolete. It's a matter of life or death for the Navy as an organization... And if it's true that the Navy has its own Metal Gear in the works, that's another reason for them to get nervous. The REX derivatives involvement in RAY's creation Otacon: According to intelligence, this new model was designed to combat all the clone models of Metal Gear floating around in the world. Ocelot sold the Metal Gear specs to anyone with hard cash after he survived Shadow Moses —And raked in enough money to buy a decent-sized country in the process. Snake: But was that — was money really Ocelot's end objective? You think he had a deeper plan? Otacon: I do. Nothing definite, but acquiring a large sum of money is always a good starting point for another project. Snake: Hmm... Otacon: Anyway, every country that paid off Ocelot is racing to produce its own bipedal tank —one that can launch the so-called "invisible nuclear warhead." If the whole world has a Metal Gear, the military dominance of the U.S. will disappear. In a world where Metal Gear has become commonplace, the only way to regain the upper hand is to possess a weapon even more powerful than Metal Gear. Snake: And that means a new Metal Gear. Otacon:' Exactly. The arms race must go on. The Metal Gear that the tanker is transporting is being developed under Marine Corps jurisdiction. But — I've also heard a rumor that the Navy is working on its own Metal Gear. Snake: Any more info on the Navy's model? Otacon: I tried to hack some out, but security was too tight. There's a lot of money being allocated — that's for sure. But every one of my investigations takes me to one name, then hits a brick wall. The name is "The Patriots." Snake: Who are they? Otacon: I wish I knew. I have no idea if this is an individual, or an organization, even. But once we expose the presence of this Marine Corps Metal Gear to the world, maybe that will shake the "Patriots" out of the tree. This mission is partly about that too. NMD Otacon: You heard the Commandant mention the NMD -- the National Missile Defense program. It was conceptualized late last century as a defense network to detect and engage enemy ICBM's launched at the continental United States. But at the same time, it came under fire for contributing to nuclear proliferation. The MIRV'ing of ballistic missiles and the increase in weapon lethality were some of the byproducts of these defense R&D's. There was a lot of opposition from the international community, on the grounds that the program violated the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty. Russia and China were especially vocal in their criticism. Program deployment is a ways off, in any case. The military hasn't been able to come up with a good technology to discriminate between actual targets and decoys. There are also other tech issues that have to be addressed. Empty ammunition magazine Otacon: Select the magazine and throw it using the Weapon button. The noise will draw enemy soldiers toward wherever the magazine lands. How strong you push the button determines how large a swing you take. Take aim using First Person View and try to land it where it will lure the enemy away. M9 Otacon: What you're wielding right now is a converted Beretta M-92F, designed to fire tranquilizer rounds. A direct hit will knock the target unconscious. Think of those rounds as tiny syringes. The impact of the round causes the mixing of two chemicals in the shell. The resulting gas compresses a tiny piston and injects the tranquilizer in the bullet's tip into the target's skin. The tranquilizer's effects are felt at different times depending on where the bullet lands. A head or heart shot will take effect immediately, but a round that hits somewhere like feet or hands will take a while. Use the First Person View Attack for maximum accuracy. The gun is fitted with a suppressor, so there is no need to worry about alerting the enemy with the noise. But since it is a tranquilizer gun, the M9 has its limitations. All it can do is knock the enemy unconscious. Keep that in mind. USP Otacon: Snake, that handgun of yours is a USP. The USP comes in a variety of calibers, from a 9mm to a .45. Yours is a 9mm, with 15 rounds per magazine. It's also equipped with a flashlight for nighttime shooting. In the dark, select the USP and aim to turn on the light. Unlike the M9, the USP isn't suppressor-equipped. The gunshots may bring enemy reinforcements running, so be careful. Chaff grenade Otacon: Hey, you have a chaff grenade. You can use that to interfere with enemy radio communications... and electronic devices for a short time. The chaff grenade is a weapon that disperses aluminum foil or metalcoated glass and plastic fibers to confuse the enemy radar. What you have is a portable application of the chaff- launchers built into fighter planes. When detonated, the grenade releases tiny chaff pieces as well as miniaturized active jammers using a small amount of explosives. The grenade can't create full-scale chaff corridors or chaff clouds, but will form a Radar Cross Section area large enough for single-personnel use. This weapon is for electronic interference only, though. It has no effect on enemy personnel. Stun grenade Otacon: The stun grenade in your equipment is for incapacitating enemies without killing them. Stun grenades are non-lethal weapons that knock out enemy personnel with an intense flash of light and a burst of sound. Once the grenade is airborne, a timed detonator ejects an internal cartridge using a small amount of explosives. The cartridge then explodes, and releases a flash rated at over a million candlepower, with an accompanying bang of over 200 decibels. The combinations of the flash and the bang temporarily overwhelms human sensory perceptions. There are no projectiles released, so it can only knock out enemies, not wound them. Keep that in mind. Empty ammunition magazine part 2 Otacon: Snake, you have an empty magazine in your hand. Why are you still carrying that around? Binoculars Otacon: Good, you have a pair of binoculars. You'll be able to use them to survey enemy territory from a distance. They come with a zoom function and auto-focus, and have all the durability of military equipment. You won't have to worry about breakage with these. Rations Otacon: So you've got rations now. These are military food supplies, and allow you to recover some LIFE with use. If it is equipped in advance, the ration will automatically be used and LIFE will be regained when you receive damage. You can select it in the window and push the confirmation button to use the item on the spot. Rations were designed to be carried and eaten on the field. They're all about functionality and calories. They use a special freeze-drying methods developed by NROC. They're compact, portable, and last for weeks. Bandages Otacon: You've picked up gel bandages, I see. When you're bleeding, select the bandage as an equipment to stop the blood. The bandage is a type of alginate dressing. It's a highly absorbent pad that gels blood and other fluids on contact. It releases calcium ions during absorption, hence the coagulating effect. Cigarettes Otacon: Snake, are you smoking? You really should quit. First of all, it turns you into an instant target in the dark. As for what it means to your health, I won't even go there. Remember what Naomi said about lung cancer rates? Everyone knows that it's a dangerous substance. Snake: So's war, and I've done that all my life. Otacon: Well, you can screw up your own body if you like, but think about other people, okay? Snake: This is the new kind that has almost no second-hand smoke. It won't bother anyone. Otacon: Oh really? Didn't I see you toss the butt off the bridge? Littering, polluting... Snake: Ummm... Otacon: You have a long way to go, my friend. Pentazemin Otacon: You have Pentazemin in your inventory. If you need to take some, select it in the Item Window and push the Enter button. Pentazemin is a mild tranquilizer used to treat clinical depression, obsessive-compulsive behavior, and anxiety. It belongs to the benzodiazepinate family, and along with its antidepressant and anti-anxiety qualities, it suppresses convulsions. Take it when you have a tough shot ahead with the sniper rifle and you need to minimize shakiness. But I guess you don't have one of those yet. Well... you can also try some if you're feeling really seasick. Cardboard box Otacon: Using the old cardboard box trick, huh? Looks good on you, Snake. Camouflage is the best way to slip past enemy surveillance. But cardboard is just paper when it comes down to it. It won't withstand any serious assault for long. Don't rely on the trick too many times, either. And I recommend you keep it dry. Grenade Otacon: It's an anti-personnel frag grenade -- throw it at the enemy and the blast and fragments will take the enemy out. Watch out -- pushing the Weapon button will pull out the pin. Release the Weapon button to toss it. The throwing distance depends on how hard you push the Weapon button. After pulling the pin, you'll have five seconds until the grenade explodes. Get familiar with changing the timing and throwing distance of the grenade before it goes off. Thermal goggles Otacon: You have the Thermal Goggles equipped huh? They provide night vision by using variances in heat distribution to create an image. It uses a two dimensional solid state projection system to create high-res images at sixty fps in real-time. By using the Thermal Goggles, you can take a look at the enemy's neck to see if they have dog tags or not. AP Sensor Otacon: You're using the Anti-personnel Sensor, I see. It measures the electromagnetic fields and heartbeat of life forms and converts the data into vibrations. If an enemy draws near, it will vibrate. The stronger the vibration, the closer the enemy is. But, remember, when using the Anti-personnel Sensor, you'll only be able to feel the vibrations coming from the sensor. Digital camera Otacon: I'll explain how to use the camera. That digital camera you have was specially made to take pictures of the prototype Metal Gear. When a picture is taken, the screen data is first stored in the camera's internal memory. Then it's automatically processed through various algorithms to protect against tampering. Each picture is electronically stamped and distinctively encrypted. So, in the off chance that someone alters the data during transmission, we'll know immediately. Oh -- there's a limit to the internal memory's capacity. If the memory becomes full, overwrite the pictures you don't need anymore. When you're ready to take a shot, use the L1 and R1 buttons to scroll left or right among the picture previews at the bottom of the screen. Send the pictures to me when you're done. Lounge room Otacon: That must be the crew lounge. The tanker's crewmen would relax here when they're off-shift. There's a lot of stuff there. Make sure you don't move it around too much. Someone may notice that it's been tampered with. Leave no traces -- that's common sense when infiltrating a target, right? Mess Hall Otacon: That must be the mess hall. It's pretty small considering the size of the ship... I guess modern tankers are so automated that you only need a crew of about twenty. Snake: That's not a lot to feed. Otacon: There's a lot of things there, but make sure you don't disturb anything and leave traces. The enemy might notice. Dead soldier Otacon: So he was about to have dinner... Snake: And got a bullet in the head instead. Poor bastard. Pantry Otacon: Snake, that's the pantry -- where they keep the food supplies. Hm, lots of cardboard boxes. You could probably use one to blend in and avoid being discovered. Control bridge Otacon: This is the bridge -- but it's not just a place where you steer the ship. In a modern tanker, navigational, engine control, communication and all the other major operational functions are consolidated in the bridge. The ship is auto-piloted via a global positioning satellite system. This is a precision instrument we're talking about here, so it's probably best to leave it alone. Semtex Otacon: The plastic explosive is probably Semtex. It was developed in the former Czechoslovakia. As easy to use as C4, and just as powerful. The composition is a mix of RDX and PETN, with a detonation velocity of over 26,000 feet per second, with temperatures reaching up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. It was probably the explosive used in the Pan Am 103 bombing over Lockerbie in 1988. If this much Semtex goes off at the same time, the tanker will disappear in two seconds flat. Make sure it doesn't go off, then. Don't trip the sensor, don't touch the Semtex. Snake: Are they planning to take Metal Gear, and then sink the ship...? Lifeboat Otacon: I see a lifeboat. That's a fully enclosed, fire-resistant model, equipped with its own oxygen pump. Those have a water-based cooling system and self-contained air supply on board. This means that even if the boat is sealed, there would still be air available for the crew and engine operation. It automatically rights itself if it's overturned, and can withstand contact with fire for a significant period of time. But you won't be able to use that lifeboat. It's too noticeable, for one thing, and it just doesn't have the kind of speed we need. Engine room Otacon: That's the engine room. You can see the tanker's engine in the middle there. The engine noise is pretty loud, but that means the enemy's hearing will be hampered too. The reason the ship's drive section is in the aft area is so that more oil tanks can be fitted into the middle part. A shortened propeller axle is another benefit. The simplification of the drive structure means a greater emphasis can be placed on hull strength. Snake, the engine room is full of solid structures -- you could probably use them to get away when the enemy is chasing you. Plant Raiden's blood Colonel: You're currently using artificial blood primed with nanomachines. Raiden: What did you do with my own blood? Colonel: It's being kept in cold storage. It will be circulated back into your body when you return. If the Life Gauge drops to the red zone, you won't be able to stop the bleeding by yourself. Bloodstains can give your presence away to the enemy; be careful. To stop the flow, select the Bandage from among your items... You can also go into a crouch or crawl and stay completely still for a while. All you have to do is stop moving for a duration of time and your nanomachines will arrange for----platelets to be produced in large numbers. The bleeding will stop as a result. Animal cruelty To initiate this conversation, simply kill some seagulls. It can be done as many times as desired. Colonel: 'Raiden! Do you actully enjoy abusing helpless animals? '''Rosemary: '''I don't believe this! I have no idea you were that kind of a monster... '''Colonel: '''I don't understand you. Raiden... If you're -- satisfied, get back to the mission. Suspicious weapons ''To initiate this conversation, contact the Colonel as soon as you find a weapon. '''Colonel: Raiden, I see you found a weapon. Raiden: Why are there weapons here, of all places? The Big Shell is supposed to be just a facility for marine filtration, right? Rosemary: The terrorists probably brought it in with them. Raiden: Dunno, looks like it's been here from before them. Rosemary: What're you saying? Colonel: Raiden, there is no time for armchair theories. Concentrate on the task at hand. Tanker accident VR Colonel: That tanker accident that happened over there two years ago; the tanker sank and... Raiden: I know. I went through it in VR training. The tanker didn't sink because of Snake, though... Colonel: Raiden. VR training does not exactly simulate everything with absolute fidelity. Okay, listen. Here are the facts. Known terrorist Solid Snake sank that tanker loaded with crude oil, the end result being severe environmental pollution in Manhattan Bay. Put any misperceptions of Snake as some kind of hero behind you. He's a terrorist. And that's that. Harrier To initiate this conversation, contact the Colonel when you locate the Harrier parked on Strut E while disarming Fatman's bombs. Raiden: Colonel, do the terrorists have a Harrier? Colonel: Yes, an AV8B Harrier 2 designed for the Marines. STOL attack aircraft outfitted with a 25mm gun, air-to-air missiles, and anti-ground rockets. It's not something you want to try to take on in a SEAL helicopter. Raiden: Yeah, even more so if unprotected. Colonel, where did they get such a weapon? Are they really just run-of-the-mill terrorists? Colonel: Relax, Raiden. Right now just think about your mission at hand. Do you understand? The man in the cardboard box To initiate this conversation, contact Iroquois Pliskin after encountering a man wearing a cardboard box on the CD Connecting Bridge. Raiden: Pliskin, I saw someone wearing a cardboard box just now...? Pliskin: A box? I don't know anything about that. You sure you weren't imagining things? Raiden: Of course I'm sure. Do you think it's one of the members of Dead Cell? Pliskin: How should I know? Raiden: I don't want to fight someone like that... Pliskin: Why not? Raiden: Because it looked so dumb. Anyone who's willing to be seen like that must be completely insane. I mean, he's a psycho; there's no question about it. Pliskin: Um, yeah... Pentazemin To initiate this conversation, simply contact Iroquois Pliskin (Solid Snake) upon procuring the Pentazemin. Also, Pliskin's mention of Pentazemin not preventing seasickness refers back to the Tanker Incident, during which Snake was tricked by Otacon into believing this, in order to add a placebo effect. Pliskin: You have the Pentazemin equipped, huh. To steady your hands when aiming with a sniper rifle, select Pentazemin in the menu display and press the Confirmation button. One more thing... Pentazemin does not prevent seasickness... Raiden: Seasickness...? What are you talking about? Pliskin: I mean sometimes faith can overcome medical science. Raiden: What?! Pliskin: Never mind... Attack team's identities Pliskin: The reinforcements that rush up whenever you're discovered by the enemy are the President's special security unit. They are the cream of the Secret Service, and have previously served as members of CAT -- the Counter Assault Team, which is part of the Presidential security force. These guys have seen more action than you'll ever see in a lifetime. Their equipment is based on the Land Warrior System, which has been an Army development project over the last century. You've been with Force XXI, so you should know what I'm talking about. It's the latest infantry equipment enhanced with advanced data communication and processing features. The system is designed to treat each infantry soldier as a single terminal in a network... The helmet has a mounted display that provides everything from sensor and map updates to directives and commands from a command outpost. Through a data link, the soldier is also provided with video and graphic information such as current location -- including the placement of friendly units -- and rendezvous points. Also included with the package are various targeting systems, bio-sensors, GPS receiving units, and the latest data-processing equipment. Raiden: If I remember right, didn't the Army have a problem finding a battery with enough longevity to power the equipment.. Pliskin: That's right. But the development of a sealed membrane battery capable of withstanding the wear and tear of combat situations solved that problem, making the system practical. On top of that, the weight of all this equipment is no longer a problem, thanks to the DARPA-developed exoskeleton technology with human strength amplification capabilities. A soldier may look slow and clumsy in all this equipment, but don't let that fool you... Former members of the President's Special Security Unit are equipped with ceramic-plated armor. Attacking any spot other than the head is pretty much a waste of time. For results, go for the head. Actually, the best course for survival is to avoid any direct confrontation with these guys... Fortune's railgun To initiate this conversation, contact the Colonel while fighting Fortune. Colonel: Raiden, Rose did a bit of research on Fortune's weapon. Rosemary: The big rifle that she carries appears to be a personal rail gun. Raiden: Rail gun? Rosemary: Yes -- an electromagnetic gun that fires bullets with magnetic force. As a movable conductor it uses plasma electrons to boost acceleration capabilities. The kinetic energy of the ammunition is approximately ten megajoules. Incidentally, that of a 140mm smooth bore gun ammunition is twenty megajoules. Raiden: I can't believe something like that even exists! Rosemary: It's not available, though. What she has is only a prototype. Raiden: That thing sure doesn't sound like a prototype! Rosemary: Problems with the rail plasma and inner-rail electromagnetic release have yet to be solved. Evaluations exist that criticize it as unacceptable as a field weapon... because of the high risk of accidental discharge. Raiden: But hers doesn't...? Rosemary: ...Most likely...probably because she's lucky. Raiden: Unbelievable... Rosemary: Either way, it's a weapon that she alone can wield, that's for sure. Raiden: Yeah, and a weapon that's uncontrollable, too. Rosemary: Be very careful, Jack. Fatman's bomb blast suit To initiate this conversation, contact the Colonel while fighting Fatman. Colonel: Fatman is wearing a bomb blast suit.It is worn when disarming explosives, and protects its wearer from the blast, heat, and shards. Essentially it resembles a bulletproof vest, made out of special material. The front of the head and body are guarded by a laminated ballistic insert.The back, too, is guarded with a protector to ease the impact on the spine from a fall after a blast. Attacks to his torso will likely have little effect. At first it might look to be cumbersome but in fact it is made to be extremely flexible, so as not to hinder bomb disposal.One could even do apparatus gymnastics like the pommel horse or parallel bars in it. The problem is that it is poorly ventilated and having it on for long periods of time runs the risk of leaving its wearer mildly overheated. However, the suit is equipped with a cooling system like a space suit in which the coolant is run through inner-suit tubes. He will not likely overheat in the suit. With those configurations, however, the total weight of the suit should exceed fifty kilograms. That's too heavy for skating around. An impact might easily make him lose his balance and he'll fall down. Shooting a part of the suit with a gun will do minimal damage at best. Aim for exposed areas of his head. If he falls down, when he tries to get up is your best chance. Who is Ames? Part 1 To initiate this conversation, contact the Colonel shortly after meeting up with Mr. X Raiden: Colonel, who's that person Ames? Colonel: I checked the roster of Secret Service members serving the President. There was definitely a person on the list named Ames. Raiden: So what that Ninja said, then, was not a lie after all. Colonel: As far as the roster goes, no. Rose, do you have any other information? Rosemary: All right. I'll look into it for you. Who is Ames? Part 2 Colonel: Raiden, Rosemary has a report for you, on Ames. Rosemary: Jack? It's about Ames. Yeah. Only that there is nothing to find. There is not a single record. Let alone his social security number, address, or background, I couldn't even find Ames' gender, age, or full name... Raiden: What does that mean? Rosemary: All I found out was "Ames," just that one word. Colonel: Even still, Ames is our way to the President. We'll have to make contact. Emma's parakeet Rosemary's comment about there being a lot more things Raiden doesn't know about her foreshadows the fact that she was actually a Patriot agent planted for the Patriots to monitor Raiden's life. Raiden: What's that bird...? Rosemary: Parrot, isn't it? Probably a large budgie. Parakeets get used to humans easily, and are talkative, so they are real playful and fun. Hurts when they bite, though, and keeping their cage clean is quite a task. Having one isn't all fun and games. Raiden: You sure know a lot about parakeets. Rosemary: I had my own once. Raiden: I didn't know that. Rosemary: I never mentioned it? Raiden: No, this is the first time. Rosemary: Really? Raiden: Yeah. There's probably a lot of other things that I don't know about you yet. Rosemary: ...Yeah... actually, well... there's a lot more. Raiden: ...Rose? Rosemary: Jack. After this mission is over let's talk, about lots of things. Raiden: Yeah, lets. Rations Pliskin/Solid Snake: You've got rations. Rations are military food provisions capable of LIFE recovery. Select a ration in the menu display and press the Confirmation button for LIFE recovery. If you equip yourself with rations, you can automatically recover LIFE the moment it hits zero. Field rations are not just emergency food. For a soldier, it's a vital factor in maintaining combat efficiency. Rations are the result of concentrated research and development efforts on the part of the U.S. Military's Cooking Laboratory. Together with calories, meticulous attention is focused on balanced nutrition. Freeze-dried, the rations are easy to carry and keep well. It ain't home cookin', but it'll satisfy your nutritional needs. Raiden: Hmmm. Pliskin/Solid Snake: What's on your mind? Raiden: Well, just between you and me? Pliskin/Solid Snake: Sure. What is it? Raiden: I prefer rations over Rose's home cooking... Pliskin/Solid Snake: That bad, huh? Outer Heaven To initiate this conversation, contact Snake (while he is using the alias "Iroqouis Pliskin") after encountering the Semtex on the Shell 1-2 Connecting Bridge. Raiden: Have you ever heard of Outer Heaven? Snake: Outer Heaven!? Raiden: Yeah. Know anything? Snake: Uh, no. What about it? Raiden: The terrorist leader mentioned it. Something about being close to reviving Outer Heaven. Snake: Is that right... Raiden: Well? Do you know anything? Snake: No. But whatever their goal is, they're probably up to no good. We've got to stop them... Raiden: Yeah... Right... Meaning of Iroquois Pliskin Raiden: So "Iroquois Pliskin" was an alias. And the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade...? Solid Snake: Made it up. Raiden: That's just great... Anyway, I get the "Pliskin" part, but what about "Iroquois"? Solid Snake: "Iroquois" is a Francofied version of the Algonquin word for rattlesnakes. It's what they called their enemies. Raiden: Algonquin? Solid Snake: The Algonquin Nation. One of the many groups of Native Americans who used to call Manhattan Island their home. The majority of tribes in what's now the state of New York were a part of the Algonquin Nation. Raiden: So this was a stronghold of -- snakes? Solid Snake: By the way, "Manhattan" means "island of hills" in Algonquin. The truth behind the Big Shell Otacon: The rumors about "Big Shell" being a big cover up are all true. Raiden: Otacon? Otacon: I had Snake check everything out. Sure, there are some facilities to clean up the pollution, but they're not running at full capacity. Don't you think it's funny that even though two years have gone by since the incident, they haven't managed to clean up all the crude oil? Of course, the media doesn't report that kind of thing. I think they're having fresh shipments of crude oil brought in--- to replace the stuff they've cleaned up. The story you were told about toxic chemicals being released if the plant were blown up--- also seems pretty fishy. I don't think its actually true. Information is being suppressed on a huge scale. These guys seem to think that the new Metal Gear is worth all the effort and money--- they're spending on it. Raiden: ...So I've been lied to all along... Otacon: No, I think even your CO didn't know what was going on. That's probably what he's been telling you. Raiden: I didn't mean by the Colonel. I meant by you. Otacon: Huh? We never lied to you! We just didn't tell you everything, that's all. Raiden: ... Otacon: Ha ha. You know, you're a pretty interesting guy. You're just like Snake said. Raiden: ...What did he say? Otacon: That you're a weak, simple-minded, stubborn fool. Raiden: A-a weak, simple-minded... Otacon: Ah, don't worry, he didn't mean anything bad by it. Raiden: "Nothing bad"? What could possibly be worse than that? That lying, useless, backstabbing, mincing son of a -- Otacon: Raiden, I'm his friend. I know him better than anyone else. I know he's not that kind of guy. Raiden: Yeah? So what? Otacon: And, by the way... there's one more thing you should probably know about Snake. Raiden: What? Otacon: He's right here. Raiden: ...Next to you? Otacon: Yep. Raiden: Did he hear.... Otacon: Every word. Snake: ... Raiden: I'm, uh...I'm just gonna get back to the mission right now. Underwater mines To initiate these conversations, contact Snake while swimming through the flooded portion of the Shell 2 Core and go near a mine. Snake: Raiden, watch out for that underwater mine. It'll detonate on contact, so make sure you avoid it. Raiden: Why would there be a mine here? Snake: Because someone planted one. Otacon: What about that guy who was running on water? Could have been him. Snake: You'd better watch your back. He may be waiting to ambush. Otacon: That underwater mine is believed to have built-in compound sensors for detecting acceleration speed, changes in water pressure, body temperature, and other data. A light touch will trigger one of these... so be careful! Stillman's body To initiate this conversation the player must be looking at Stillman's body in first person view when calling Snake. Raiden: Snake... it's Stillman. Stillman's here... Snake: Yeah? Raiden: He was waiting for me. Snake: Right... Purified hydrogen bomb explanation To get this conversation, contact Otacon after defeating Vamp. Raiden: Vamp mentioned a purified hydrogen bomb. Any idea what it is? Otacon: A purified hydrogen bomb is a nuclear weapon that doesn't use a nuclear explosion to trigger a nuclear fusion reaction. There are two theories for triggering a purified hydrogen bomb. Of the two, our nation focused its research efforts on the "Laser Inertial Compression" theory. Theoretically, it's the same as laser nuclear fusion. By solidifying deuterium and tritium at an extremely low temperature to create fuel pellets and bombarding these pellets with a high-output laser... ...the surface of the pellets evaporate. This creates a reaction that results in the inward compression of the pellets. The center portion of a pellet reaches the necessary extreme temperature and pressure conditions for confining nuclear fusion, and thereby creating a fusion reaction. I understand that research in this area continued into the last century. But I'd heard they hit a wall when they couldn't come up with a miniature laser capable of the necessary ultrahigh output... From what you tell me, I guess I'll have to assume they overcame that problem... RGB-6 To get this conversation, contact Pliskin/Snake after equipping the RGB6. Pliskin/Snake: You've got an RGB6. A Croatian- manufactured 40mm, 6-round grenade launcher. It's a weapon that was unavailable in VR training. The RGB6 has a spring-driven revolver-type cylinder for handling six grenades. It delivers grenades with greater accuracy than throwing the things, and it's effective for taking out enemies with body armor -- not to mention those hiding behind objects. Since a launched grenade travels on a parabolic trajectory, hitting a target depends on your angle of fire. Stinger Pliskin/Snake: The Stinger is a portable surface-to-air missile launcher. Once you lock on to a target and fire, 0x1539080: the missile will automatically pursue the target using its infrared seeker. However, the Stinger you have hasn't been updated to deal with countermeasures. The missile's seeker might be thrown off course by flares. Don't forget that. Nikita Pliskin/Snake: You've got yourself a remote-controlled missile. Referred to as Nikita, it's a wireless guided projectile. It's a surveillance missile based on Micro Air Vehicle technology. You control it by watching the image transmitted from the CCD camera mounted on the missile. Although it's primarily designed for scouting missions, it carries a small explosive charge that allows a long-distance attack. You can also trigger the charge by removing it from equip status following the missile's launch. You won't be able to move while controlling the missile. Also, you'll have to be careful that you don't run out of fuel while it's in flight. Unlike VR training, you won't have a bird's-eye view to help you control the missile. Grenade Pliskin/Snake: The hand grenade is an anti- personnel weapon that is manually delivered to a target. Put simply -- you throw it. The blast itself and the resulting shrapnel takes out enemy targets. RDX. You press the Weapon button to pull the pin, and release the button to throw the grenade. Throwing distance varies with how hard you press the Weapon button. After pulling the pin, you have about five seconds before the grenade explodes. Those five seconds combined with the throwing distance gives you a certain amount of tactical flexibility. Stun grenade Pliskin/Snake: A stun grenade, huh? It's a non-lethal weapon designed to daze enemies with a blinding flash of light and an ear-splitting bang. When it goes off, it emits a flash equivalent to 2.5 million candelas and an explosive sound of over 160 decibels. In simpler terms, that's over 120 times the brightness of a police flashlight and the sound of a jet during take-off. of heat. But that's only at the millisecond level. So don't expect it to ignite anything. The sound emission is also at the millisecond level so there's no permanent damage to the victim's hearing. Used properly, your enemies will lose consciousness... it's not a lethal weapon. Chaff grenade Pliskin/Snake: You're holding a chaff grenade -- an electronic warfare weapon designed to disrupt electronic equipment and jam transmissions. Detonated with a small charge, the grenade releases chaff and a miniature active jammer. The grenade should render electronic equipment useless for a brief period of time. It's important to note that radar and other equipment which you might have on hand will also be affected. So be careful with the thing if you're using electronic devices. Empty ammunition magazine Pliskin/Snake: What you've got there is an empty magazine for hand guns and automatic weapons. Press the Weapon button for the windup, and release the button to throw it. Hitting an enemy with it won't do much damage. But if used properly, it will provide a distraction. Throwing distance depends on how strong you press the Weapon button. It might be even more useful if you can accurately throw the magazine to a desired spot M9 part 1 Pliskin/Snake:'That's a tranquilizer gun with a sound suppressor. Hit an enemy with that and it's good night, sleep tight... The time in which the tranquilizer takes effect depends on where you hit your target. If you want to knock somebody out with a single shot, aim carefully for vital spots like the head or heart. '''Raiden:'I think I've seen this modified gun before... '''Pliskin/Snake: Yeah. It looks like the same gun used by Solid Snake two years ago. Following that terrorist incident, similar models were made and sold among the fans of his exploits. I think that's one of them. M9 part 2 Pliskin/Snake: That's an American military M9 modified for tranquilizer bullets. When the tranquilizer bullets hit a target, the round uses the force of the impact to mix the drug, also producing a gas in the process. The pressure of the gas drives a built-in piston that injects the target with a powerful anesthetic. It's like firing a small hypodermic syringe. This M9 is a tranquilizer gun that knocks out the enemy... it doesn't kill them. Mk23 SOCOM Pliskin/Snake: That pistol you have is a SOCOM. It's a 45-caliber Offensive Handgun designed for the American Special Ops Command. With twelve rounds of 45ACP's, it has outstanding stopping power. The SOCOM has a minimum service life averaging over 6,000 rounds, and has a five-round group capacity that extends within a 1.4-inch radius. It's a bit large, but the SOCOM is a gun you can trust. It also comes equipped with a laser aiming module. A suppressor can be attached to the SOCOM to silence gunshots. You should try to find one. SOCOM suppressor Pliskin/Snake: You've got a suppressor, too. Your SOCOM's got a suppressor. The suppressor uses multiple partitions to reduce gas discharge and keep sound and muzzle fire to a minimum. By keeping the internal baffles moist, sound can be reduced by approxima- tely thirty-eight decibels. That suppressor can be screwed and secured to 10 different positions. This function allows you to adjust the gun's impact point. But that doesn't really matter. That's because the suppressor's already been adjusted. You should be able to get the same results you got when you didn't have a suppressor attached. This'll reduce your chances of discovery as long as you don't leave too many bodies around... Your ammo is also limited, so don't go shooting everything in sight. Magazine book Pliskin/Snake: Raiden... what've you got there? Raiden: Nothing... Pliskin/Snake: Oh, come on... don't play dumb. That kind of thinking might even be helpful on the battlefield. Raiden: Yeah, but... Pliskin/Snake: Look... aside from its educational value, you can probably use it to distract an enemy... Cigarettes Pliskin/Snake: I see you've still got those cigarettes I gave you. Raiden: I quit a long time ago... Pliskin/Snake: Maybe now's the time to start again? Just joking, kid. Those things'll stunt your growth and ruin your health. But in the battlefield, you'll find there's other uses for those cigarettes besides smoking. I'm sure you'll figure out how to use 'em when the time comes... B.D.U. Pliskin/Snake: I see you're wearing the enemy field uniform(B.D.U.). Looks pretty good on you. Raiden: Cut it out. It's bad enough that I'm dripping with sweat wondering when somebody's gonna see through my disguise. Pliskin/Snake: Don't worry. And quit being so sensitive. At least your walk won't give you away... Raiden: My walk? Whaddya mean my walk? Pliskin/Snake: Nothing. Forget I said it. I'd worry more about the fact that the uniform's a little small for your size. It just might come off when you bump into an enemy... Normally, a proper-fitting uniform is issued to a soldier. You're just going to have to fit your movement to the uniform... Cardboard box Pliskin/Snake: The cardboard box that you have is ideal for fooling your enemies. It's a very important tool for infiltration missions. Of course. I can't begin to count the number of agents whose lives were saved by a cardboard box... Raiden: You mean everyone's using them? Pliskin/Snake: Look. I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of your mission hinges on how you use that cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box is only made of paper. Handle it with care or it won't be of much use to you. Treat your cardboard box with care. Take care of the box and it'll take care of you... Don't think of it as just another box. Treat it with love... Don't be rough. Okay? To initiate this part, shoot Pliskin/Snake's cardboard boxes when he is at the CD connecting bridge. Pliskin/Snake: Y'know... I've lost a couple thanks to you... Raiden: What do you mean? Pliskin/Snake: Nothing... forget it. AP Sensor Pliskin/Snake: You're using your Anti-Personnel Sensor. It vibrates whenever an enemy is approaching your position. The sensor responds to the electromagnetic field and heartbeat of life forms. The closer an enemy, the bigger the vibration. It's a useful device. But remember that if you're equipped with the sensor, you won't be able to feel any other vibrations around you. It's like life... You gain something only to lose something else. It's up to you to decide where and when you want to use it. Mine detector Pliskin/Snake: That mine detector that you're equipped with displays the location of Claymore mines that aren't visible to the naked eye. It's not your run-of-the-mill mine detector. chem lab. It isn't a metal detector. It's based more on the various systems used in chemical detectors. In short, it doesn't respond to a mine's metallic casing. It actually detects the elements used in explosives. Basically, it's similar to the sensor that the old man gave you... the one that responds to the "smell" of C4. That's why you can accurately detect the location of mines despite the fact that you're in a metal-based structure. There's no point using the detector without employing the radar. Sensor A Pliskin/Snake: I see the old man set you up with a Sensor A unit. Aside from C4, explosives continually release their own specific particles. Based on ion mobility spectrometry technology, Sensor A is capable of detecting particle clusters. Simply put, the detector can "sniff out" C4. The detected C4 appears on radar as a cloud-like shape. The cloud indicates the rough location of the explosive. This sensor looks like it's been specially tuned. It's been specially modified to sniff out the signature odor of C4 combined with Fatman's special perfume that he uses to identify his work. That's why it won't respond to any of the C4 that we've set up. We got a lot of use out of this thing. We probably won't need it anymore. Sensor B Pliskin/Snake: You're using Sensor B. It's designed to pick out the "odorless" C4 set up by Fatman. Unlike Sensor A, which detects explosive particles, this unit detects the explosive inside an object sealed by neutron emission. The sensor should be able to detect C4, despite the fact that it's been securely sealed to prevent "odor" or more specifically the diffusion of explosive particles. When neutrons pass through an object, the hydrogen material it contains interacts to produce a rear diffusion. By measuring this rear diffusion with the detector, the resulting value is analyzed to determine the existence of an explosive. Simply equipping yourself with this unit and the sensor will automatically scan the area around you, and will sound a warning if there's an explosive nearby. Always remember that the shorter the intervals between the warning sound, the closer the location of the bomb. This sensor is adjusted to respond only to the C4 used by Fatman. The composition of our C4 and that of Fatman's seems to be slightly different. I think it may be the wax materials that he uses in his explosives. The old man probably concentrated the bulk of his time on making this modification. However, since we've taken care of all the C4, and given the fact that Fatman is no longer with us... I don't think we'll need this sensor anymore. Binoculars Pliskin/Snake: That pair of binoculars is a high-end military model with auto-focus and zoom features. The binoculars will be particularly useful when used outside the "Big Shell." If you can spot an enemy in the distance at an early stage, it'll give you plenty of time to do something. Scouting out the location of your enemy is vital to the success of an infiltration mission. Digital camera Pliskin/Snake: Planning to take some pictures? Well, you've got the right camera for the task. With auto-focus and zoom features, this camera guarantees clear pictures. It won't wear with use... so take all the shots you want. NVG Pliskin/Snake: Those night vision goggles will let you see in the dark. The goggles are equipped with an image intensifier that amplifies even the lowest levels of light to produce clear images. Night vision devices were introduced in the 1940s. Since then, they've undergone several modifications to improve both sensitivity and resolution. Incidentally, the set you're using is a fourth-generation model. Thermal goggles Pliskin/Snake: Those Thermal Goggles provide night vision by creating images from heat distribution. The goggles have a resolution of over 400,000 pixels, This performance is largely attributed to the use of a two-dimensional solid projection system with outstanding electric charge transfer capability. With these goggles, you can probably see Claymore mines that are rendered invisible with stealth camouflage. If you look around the necks of enemy soldiers, you can probably make out their dog tags. Bandage Pliskin/Snake: I see you have the bandage equipped. Whenever you're bleeding, select the bandage in the menu display and press the Confirmation button to stop the bleeding. The bandage is an absorption pad made from alginate fiber. As you probably know, when alginate fibers come into contact with blood or liquids, the colloid gels to produce a moist condition for speeding up the healing process. With outstanding absorption properties in terms of speed and capacity, bandages effectively stop bleeding. Body armor Pliskin/Snake: I see you're wearing body armor. That's a great way to minimize damage. Your body armor is interwoven with a special fiber made from high-performance polymer materials. The special fiber tangles around a bullet to cushion and spread out the impact to keep damage at a minimum. Bear in mind that the armor just reduces damage. It doesn't eliminate it. AKS-74u Pliskin/Snake: So, you've got an AKS-74u. If you wear an enemy's field outfit and carry an AK, you can pass for one of them. The AK is an outstanding rifle in terms of precision and reliability. As evidenced by widespread licensed manufacturing -- not to mention large quantities of illegal reproductions -- the AK is in high demand around the world. It is often used as reference for the design of new rifle models. Designs for Israel's Galil, Finland's Valmet, and other rifles are based on the basic structure of the AK. You have a smaller model of the AKS-74 that was designed for use by Special Forces personnel. The stock will only extend to a maximum length of 726mm... ...a feature that makes the rifle easier to handle in small spaces. The AK can be fitted with a suppressor. With a suppressor, you won't have to worry about your gunshots being heard. AKS-74u suppressor Pliskin/Snake: So, you're using the suppressor. Now you won't have to worry about the enemy hearing your gunshots. Listen up, kid and don't forget this -- only the guards in Shell 1's core are armed with AK rifles. The others are armed with the AN94, the official rifle of the Russian army. If you hope to disguise yourself as the enemy, you don't want to be carrying an AK outside of Shell 1's core. PSG-1 Pliskin/Snake: The PSG1 is an anti-terrorist automated sniper rifle. It features roller-locked action which allows a full free-floating barrel. The end result is an automatic rifle with precision equal to that of a bolt-action sniper rifle. The rifle has a 5-round group capacity of 50 mm at a range of approximately 270 meters. In my opinion, the PSG1 is one of the finest sniper rifles in the world. Although you've probably fired a few rounds in VR training, there are a few differences in handling the rifle you should be aware of. First, that the PSG1 is equipped with a special magnification-adjustable scope. For precision shooting, it allows you to zoom in on your target. And for wide-range viewing, all you have to do is zoom out. Another difference is that you aren't limited to firing from the prone position. In short, you can fire from a crouching or standing position. However, the less stable your position, the tougher it is to hold your aim steady. For accuracy, the best thing to do is crawl up to your target and fire from a prone position. PSG1-T Pliskin/Snake: The PSG1-T that you have there is a PSG1 with a modified barrel for firing tranquilizer rounds. It handles like a PSG1. The only difference is that it spares lives. It's up to you whether you want to use it or not. M4 Pliskin/Snake: Looks like you've got an M4. The M4 is an assault carbine favored by the U.S. SOCOM. It's a descendant of the M1 carbine used in World War II. The "4" refers to the fact that it's the fourth carbine to be officially adopted by the American military. Basically, it was developed for the Special Forces using the M16A as a base. The M4 carries thirty rounds of 5.56mm x 45 SS109s. By the way, carbines are short-barreled rifles originally developed for cavalry use. But as far as you're concerned... you won't need to remember that. Coolant spray Pliskin/Snake: The coolant spray that you have is great for freezing the C4 set by Fatman. After you equip the spray, you can discharge the coolant by pressing the Weapon button. When the coolant is exposed to the open air, it changes into a gel and adheres to the C4 and stays at a low temperature. Spray a lot of coolant to cover the C4 and make sure that it won't melt away. This means that once you coat the C4 with this stuff, you can assume it won't explode. You've got enough there so you don't have to worry about running out. It's important to remember that once you equip yourself with the spray, you won't be able to move. If an enemy approaches while you're spraying the coolant, the best thing to do is put it away and hide. On top of dealing with the C4, you can use the spray against an enemy. Don't forget that. Claymore Pliskin/Snake: That's a Claymore mine. The Claymore is a directional mine that can be set up on the ground. It's mainly used for ambush or defense. It can also be used against light vehicles and other soft- skinned targets. This mine goes off when it detects someone approaching from the front. The explosion fans out shrapnel and metal balls to create a fan-shaped destructive zone. An important thing to remember is that the sensor is not selective... the mine will attack friend or foe. What I'm trying to say is -- don't trigger your own trap. You can recover a set Claymore by crawling up to it carefully. That means you can collect enemy Claymores for your own use if necessary... C4 Pliskin/Snake: I see you've managed to get a hold of some C4 plastic explosive. inert plasticizers, it's a white, claylike material. It's a very stable explosive with over 1.3 times the power of TNT. Immune to heat or shock, C4 will only explode when triggered by a detonator. Since your wireless detonator is equipped with both a scrambler and encryption, you don't have to worry about the C4 being accidentally triggered by other wavelengths such as those emitted by jamming devices. You set the C4 with the Weapon button and detonate it with the Punch button. One other thing... don't get caught in its blast. Directional microphone Pliskin/Snake: The directional microphone is a very sensitive piece of equipment that picks up the slightest sound. It's a high-precision mike that's been designed to pick up sounds in front of it. In short, it will pick up sounds in the direction you point it. The microphone comes equipped with a miniature amplifier that will pick up a heartbeat if it's pointed properly at a living target. Emma vs. Otacon, round 2 To initiate these conversations, call Snake after getting Emma up to the first floor. "Round 2" refers to the fact that Emma and Otacon briefly argued in a scripted event prior to the calls. Emma vs. Otacon, round 2 (part 1) Otacon: Okay, Raiden. Let me talk to Emma. Raiden: Sure. One condition... no arguing. Otacon: No problem. Put her on. (Emma replaces Raiden on the Codec screen) Otacon: E.E.? Is that you? Emma: Yes. What do you want? Otacon: Why did you get involved in weapons development? Emma: ... Otacon: A lot of people will get hurt... even more will die! I'm talking about the destruction of homes and cities... radioactive contamination for years to come. You of all people should know the horror of nuclear weapons! You know about our family's dark history! Why, E.E.? Why!? Emma: You left me... you made my life a living hell! Otacon: I didn't have a choice! Emma: Don't lie to me! The pool... You could never look at me in the eye after the accident! You took the easy way out, so you wouldn't have to face me! That way, you could avoid responsibility every day... You ran... you ran away so you wouldn't have to face the pain! Otacon: No... that's not why I left... Emma: You left me and took the easy way out... Otacon: That's not true. I left the house because... Emma: You're a criminal! Just like me! Otacon: A... criminal...? Emma: I know what you did! You manipulated our account on the network... Otacon: But... Emma: Look at what you're doing now... You're nothing but a cracker. Otacon: No. I'm just applying my knowledge for the cause... Emma: The cause!? What cause!? Justice!? Otacon: For peace, E.E.! I'm not like Snake... I can't carry a gun and face the enemy... That's why I do what I do best... Emma: Oh, right! Nice justification, Hal! Forget about being a criminal! You'd make a great lawyer! Snake: All right already... That's enough! Emma vs. Otacon, round 2 (part 2) Snake: What's up, Raiden? Raiden: Uh... (Emma cuts in) Emma: Out of my way! Let me talk! Snake: You want to talk to Otacon? Emma: Yes. Snake: I'll put him on... (Otacon patches in) Otacon: Yeah... what is it? Emma: Up to now, scientists have continued to be active participants in war. What's your opinion? Otacon: There's no doubt that war has been an ideal event that fuels the progress of science. But therein lies the trap... We scientists must establish some sort of work ethic. It's a tragedy that both the government and the military act as sponsors to modern science. Emma: What are you talking about!? The atom and hydrogen bombs were born from laboratories owned and operated by universities--- and private enterprises... Los Alamos and the Lawrence Livermore Labs were run by universities... There's nothing strange about that. Otacon: Weapons development and universities... This may come as a surprise but science requires that information be exchanged freely. Emma: You're referring to the will of Professor Oppenheimer, aren't you? Otacon: For me, science and weapons always existed at different levels. I never thought my research results would bring about misfortune to others. That was until the Shadow Moses incident... Emma: I have no regrets... Otacon: That's where you are wrong. We scientists know the dangers of a nuclear threat. It's up to us to protect the people. We can't allow it to be exploited by nations or their politics... Man and nuclear weapons cannot coexist. Mere mortals were never meant to handle nuclear fusion. Emma: Science defines me... My government respects me... Can you tell me what's wrong with that!? Can you!? Snake: Okay. That's enough... Emma vs. Otacon, round 2 (part 3) Raiden: Snake... Emma: (OFF) Let me talk to him! Raiden: Uh, yeah. (Emma comes on-screen) Snake: Otacon's busy right now. You'll have to settle for me. Emma: What...? O-okay... Snake: Right. Now, what do you want? Emma: Hal's wrong. Science doesn't exist to benefit the world. Snake: Then what is it for? Emma: Science is for the individual. For me, it is to realize my dreams. Snake: That sounds pretty greedy. Emma: You can't realize your dreams without greed. Snake: And what's your dream? Emma: Take revenge on Hal... To beat him at his own game... Snake: Revenge? Emma: I'm gonna make him regret the day he left me... I'm going to make him realize he was wrong! Snake: Of all the idiotic... Raiden: ...I think that's enough. Emma: Idiotic!? It's my goal! My reason for being alive! Hal is wrong! He is only being used by his country! He's pitiful! Even you guys are using him! Me... I'm using science to achieve my own dream! Snake: Real bright, lady! That's exactly the line that scientists are never meant to cross! Emma: Right! I sold my soul for revenge! I will never forgive him! Snake: I'll pretend this conversation never happened... Emma: No! You tell my brother exactly what I said! You... Snake: Emma! Emma: W-what...? Snake: You're speaking your mind... not your heart. Emma: ... Snake: Just leave it at that. Emma: Um... Okay... Raiden: ... How Rosemary was brought into the mission To initiate this conversation, call Rosemary while GW is acting strangely, but before she calls admitting the truth about her being a Patriot spy. Raiden: Rose, the Colonel is acting strange. Rosemary: Oh? I haven't heard from him in a while. Raiden: What do you mean? Isn't he there? Rosemary: No, I'm by myself. Raiden: You're telling me you've never met the guy either? Rosemary: No -- and they blindfolded me when they brought me here. Raiden: I've never seen his face... Rosemary: Is everything okay? Raiden: Yeah -- It's nothing. Don't worry about it. GW weirdness All of the following conversations take place towards the end of the game, as a naked Raiden proceeds through the Ascending Colon of Arsenal Gear in order to meet up with Solid Snake. The player must continually answer the incoming Codec calls during this stage to initiate the conversations. "I need scissors! 61!" Colonel: I hear it's amazing when the famous purple stuffed worm in flap-jaw space with the tuning fork does a raw blink on Hara-kiri Rock. I need scissors! 61! Cheating Colonel: You wouldn't be trying to give yourself a bogus score using some ingenious trick would you? That's just about as low as anyone could possibly stoop! I can't believe you sometimes... Operation Intrude N313 Colonel: ...Infiltrate... ...the enemy fortress... ...Outer Heaven! ...Destroy... ...the final weapon... ...Metal Gear! Variety Level 13 Colonel: Variety Level 13. Rescue Meryl, the "Return of Genola." Sniper rifle Colonel: '''You got a PSG-1? You can use that against Sniper Wolf. Hurry up and save Meryl! Breaking the fourth wall '''Colonel: Honestly, though, you have played the game for a long time. Don't you have anything else to do with your time? Unfaithful Rosemary Colonel: Actually, there is something I have been meaning to tell you but I just couldn't... I think you should know, though. On Saturday morning last week I saw a guy leaving Rosemary's room... How should I put it, it was like they were... "intimate." I'm sorry. Sorry to bring this up during the mission, but... Mei Ling's encouragement Colonel: Snake, remember what De Gaulle said: "The graveyards are full of indispensable men." Snake, you're all alone and surrounded by bad guys. Try to be careful and avoid getting into a fight whenever you can. Colonel: Snake, like Shakespeare said: "Nought's had, all's spent, Where our desire is got without content." Basically, it means that your desire can get you into trouble if you're not careful. That goes for items too. Don't get too greedy or you might be sorry. Be careful, Snake. Galuade Colonel: Your mission is to infiltrate the fortress Galuade, rescue the hostages and neutralize Metal Gear before its assembly is complete. Game Over Colonel: Raiden, turn the game console off right now! Raiden: What did you say? Colonel: The mission is a failure! Cut the power right now! Raiden: What's wrong with you? Colonel: Don't worry, it's a game! It's a game just like usual. Rosemary: You'll ruin your eyes sitting so close to the TV. Raiden: What are you talking about!? The Colonel's abduction Colonel: Raiden, something happened to me last Thursday when I was driving home. I had a couple of miles to go -- I looked up and saw a glowing orange object in the sky, to the east! It was moving very irregularly... Suddenly, there was intense light all around me -- and when I came to, I was home. What do you think happened to me...? Raiden: Huh? Colonel: Fine, forget it... "Go home, Raiden" Colonel: Even my patience has its limits. I just can't leave this thing up to you any longer. I'll do the fighting! You can just go home! Financial problems Colonel: Actually, I am in really bad shape financially. I pay money to my ex-wife as part of our divorce settlement, among other bills... I just had no choice but to make you pay for lunch the other day. I'm really sorry. Slaughtering the enemy Colonel: You seem to get a real thrill out of slaughtering the enemy. Are you frustrated about something? Japanese train stations Colonel: Kawanishi-Noseguchi, Kinunobebashi, Takiyama, Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano, Ichinotorii, Uneno, Yamashita, Sasabe, Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myoukenguchi. Garden variety Colonel: An Anemone or Clamatis plant's juice can cause a rash. When pruning them it's a good idea to wear gloves. Former lives Colonel: I was a North American Fall Webworm in my past life. Those were the good old days... What were you in your former life? Variety Level 7 Colonel: Variety Level 7. Shoot down the space invaders! Training will have to be postponed if we are invaded by UFOs. Two-point-five '''Colonel: '''Communicator Entertainment Program Idea Spy 2.5 (Two-point-five), Episode 1. New York. Here in the city where dreams come true and desires rule, something is being bought, sold and thrown away, even as we speak. But behind the scenes of business as usual, the nefarious J.E. (Junker Expensive) Corporation lines its already bloated coffers with profits from worthless products. As J.E. swindels yet another innocent into purchasing high-priced junk... the FBI mobilizes a top-secret task force to put a stop to the menace. Now, the city's best-kept secret spy is out there, briefed and ready to protect the people from J.E., the catalogue of conspiracy -- just call him 2.5 (Two-point-five). Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Humour